A question of Motivation - Étude de cas
Environnement politique, économique et social : Alex et Stéphanie sont des étudiants qui travaillent à temps plein pour payer leur scolarité et leurs dépenses. Ils travaillent au marché (grande épicerie) depuis deux ans et c’est à cet endroit qu’ils ont fait connaissance. Type de l’organisation : -Il s’agit d’une épicerie ayant plusieurs départements supervisés par différents cadres. - En ce qui a trait à la culture organisationnelle, l’entreprise ne semble pas en avoir une culture organisationnelle commune. -En effet, si on regarde les différents départements, il semble avoir divergences de valeurs. «Most employees want to work for Jonathan, as he often assigns his employees different duties each week so workers don’t get bored.» «Alex’s supervisor, in contrast, prefers most of his employees to work in the same area each day» -Un des facteurs clés pour la réussite de l’organisation est d’abaisser le taux de roulement du personnel, d’où la nécessité d’avoir des employés motivés. Forces : Les relations entre les employés semblent bonnes, car la plupart des employés un mode de vie assez semblable (étudiant) «given their similar situations, became friends quickly». La liberté laissée au chef d’équipe permet à Jonathan d’utiliser un style de gestion motivant pour ses employés (théorie du contenu). Faiblesses : La liberté laissée au chef d’équipe permet à Dan de gérer son équipe de façon très autoritaire (autoritariste) et possède un faible sens de l’éthique «Dan often pushed his employees to keep it to 30 minutes». Opportunités : Aucunes Menaces : Un taux de roulement très élevé est très fréquent dans les supermarchés, car la plupart des employés sont des étudiants. Ce fléau engendre de grosses dépenses pour les entreprises, donc ils veulent garder leurs employés longtemps. ' Description du problème :' -La motivation des employés n’est pas constante d’un département à l’autre. -Les besoins de certains employés, comme Alex, ne sont pas satisfaits pleinement. Il y a un manque de justice procédurale (garantissant le respect des règles établies) «Although store policy allowed employees 45 minutes for lunch, Dan often pushed his employees to keep it to 30 minutes. » Analyse des causes et des conséquences. : -Le problème prend naissance quand les deux superviseurs ont carrément deux façons de diriger leur département. -L’une des causes du problème est la perception d’iniquité défavorable «Apparently, she gets paid $2.00 more an hour, but I do the same thing that she does.» Cela se reflète dans la théorie des attentes ce qui amène les employés, comme Alex, à perdre la motivation «This job is okay, but I’d probably leave if I could.» -Comme autre conséquence, les besoins d’Alex sont négligés. Ses besoins d’estime (besoin d’être respecter et d’être fier de soi-même, selon Maslow) et de réalisation (de se réaliser et de s’épanouir, selon Maslow) ne sont pas comblés par son travail. «Apparently, she gets paid $2.00 more an hour, but I do the same thing that she does.» «If I stock more apples, or something meaningless like that, what does I’l get me another sticker that says `good job`?» -De plus, la façon de diriger de Dan (cause) va à l’encontre des valeurs de la nouvelle génération de plus en plus présente sur le marché du travail (conséquence). Effectivement, la Génération Y (les étudiants comme Alex et Stéphanie) veut plutôt une certaine liberté et être autonome, car ils veulent accomplir leurs ambitions. Objectif : Pour remédier au problème d’Alex (être moins payé que Denise et ne pas être motivé au travail), selon nous, il existe quatre solutions aux problèmes. Solutions : 1) Diminuer son rendement au travail, car il a un salaire plus bas que celui de Denis pour le même travail. Cela peut-être une solution, mais cela ne satisfait pas davantage ses besoins. 2) De demander une augmentation de salaire équivalente à celle de Denise, étant donné qu’ils ont la même tâche. 3) Si cela est refusé, il faudrait qu’il demande des explications concernant le salaire plus élevé de Denise. 4) Discuter avec un supérieur sur le comportement dont Jonathan gère sa section, il devrait peut-être gérer son département autrement, de façon plus motivante. Choix d’une solution : Il devrait demander une augmentation de salaire et que si celle-ci n’est pas acceptée, demander des explications à son employeur. De plus, il devrait parler avec un supérieur sur le comportement de Dan. La méthode adoptée par Dan afin de gérer sa section va à l’encontre des valeurs de la nouvelle génération. Donc si les employeurs veulent garder leurs employés longtemps, ils devront peut-être changer quelques règles.